Cosas de dos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Drabbles sin conexión, pequeños o grandes momentos, situaciones cotidianas o momentos especiales, algunas historias con romance, otras no, universos alternos, headcanons y más, pero todas ellas protagonizadas por Jackie y Marco.
1. Una situación embarazosa

**Cosas de dos**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Star vs the forces of evil pertenece a Daron Nefcy.

* * *

 **Una situación embarazosa**

* * *

Cuando Marco introdujo sus manos en aquel tubo quedarse atorado fue lo último que pasó por su mente. Intentó salir de muchas formas pero lo único que consiguió fue adoptar posiciones más incómodas y provocar la risa de los pocos estudiantes que pasaban por allí. Marco se dijo que podía lidiar con eso pero cuando vio a Jackie cambió de opinión.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó y parecía preocupada.

—Completamente —le dijo mientras adoptaba, o intentaba, una posición que le haría ver cool —, solo estoy aquí pasando el tiempo.

—¿Seguro? —l e preguntó Jackie, no parecía convencida.

Inmediatamente se recriminó por su respuesta y se ordenó buscar algo que hiciera que la situación en la que se encontraba no se viera tan vergonzosa pero no encontró nada, cada vez que estaba con ella le era difícil formular pensamientos coherentes y menos expresarlos en voz alta.

Con su mano libre hizo un gesto de restarle importancia, abrió la boca intentando responder, quería convencerla de que no estaba atorado pero lo único que pudo decir fueron unas palabras carentes de significado. Inmediatamente se cubrió la boca y se propuso no hablar, no quería arruinarlo más.

—Nos vemos luego —le dijo Jackie antes de impulsarse en su patineta.

Poco después llegó un grupo de rescate y Marco no supo si prefería que Jackie hubiera enviado ayuda o que creyera en sus palabras y pasara de lado. No hizo ninguna pregunta y no le dijeron como estaba allí. Continuó buscando a la hámster de la clase, prefería cumplir con su deber y quedarse con la duda.


	2. Una constante

**Una constante**

* * *

Para Jackie era parte de su rutina saludar a Marco con un movimiento de cabeza antes de entrar a clase. Nunca se había detenido a pensar si era coincidencia el que se encontrara en ese lugar o tomar un camino diferente, hacerlo sería como cuestionarse dejar su patineta en casa y ella amaba su patineta.

Cuando Marco le habló sintió que su rutina se había rotó pero no le molestó. Una parte de ella se había alegrado por ese cambio. Él le parecía agradable y aunque su presencia en su vida era pequeña lo consideraba una constante. Las imágenes que le enviaba la hacían reír aunque no fueran sus favoritas.

Cuando supo que Marco tenía sentimientos por ella sintió que cambió. Una parte de ella se sintió alagada al escuchar la sinceridad de sus palabras y le resultó inevitable notar cosas que había ignorado antes. Marco dejó de ser solo un compañero con el que pocas veces hablaba para convertirse en la persona más interesante que conocía.

Los momentos que compartían no se hicieron más frecuentes pero sí más significativos. Patinar juntos fue uno de los más importantes, era algo que adoraba hacer y aunque por algún motivo que no lograba entender su patineta se había roto había disfrutado el sentirlo más cercano.


	3. El sobre

**El sobre**

* * *

Jackie no era de las personas que solían preocuparse demasiado por las cosas. Muchas veces había sido calificada como alguien despreocupada y ciertamente no se equivocaban pero en ese momento no se sentía de ese modo. Notó la mirada de Marco sobre ella y decidió darle el sobre, no quería seguir alargando más ese momento pero tampoco deseaba leer el sobre.

Marco tomó el sobre, también lucía ansioso pero no dudó tanto en el momento en que lo rasgo. Comenzó a leer el contenido del mismo, demasiado ansioso como para poder leer fluidamente. Jackie consideró presionarlo para que leyera más rápido pero las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios.

—Positivo —repitió Marco, lentamente como si tratara de procesarlas —. ¡Es positivo! —agregó con más emoción.

Marco la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó como a una novia. La palabra seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, era positivo, ella y Marco tendrían un hijo. Llevó una mano hasta su vientre, todavía no se notaba el embarazo y era muy pronto para sentir sus pataditas pero ella lo sintió tan real y las dudas comenzaron a disminuir. Estaban juntos, no tenía porque preocuparse.


	4. Futuro

**Futuro**

* * *

Marco solía pensar constantemente acerca del futuro y eso por lo general le aterraba. Durante mucho tiempo, antes de que Star llegara a su vida había sido conocido como el chico seguridad pues le gustaba mantener todo bajo control… seguía teniendo esa costumbre a pesar que durante muchos años, más de la mitad de su vida los hizo de lado para cumplir una tarea casi imposible, al principio creyó que recuperar las tijeras le tomaría poco tiempo pero cada vez que Hekapoo se le escapaba sus deseos de atraparla se veían más incrementados.

Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en un futuro con Jackie, ella le había gustado durante mucho tiempo pero no fue hasta que Star le dio el valor para hablarle que finalmente logró formar un lazo con ella. A veces dudaba que lo que sintiera por ella fuera real o solo una idealización del amor, había llegado a combinar sus nombres y soñado con convertirse en su esposo pero a veces le asustaba lo poco que sabía de ella.

Esos pensamientos se hacían más débiles con cada momento que pasaban juntos, cada vez que descubría algo de ella aunque se tratara de algo tan superficial como la cantidad de aretes que usaban. El futuro le preocupaba, no lo podía negar, muchas de sus pesadillas estaban acompañadas por el temor a la incertidumbre que este le provocaba pero Jackie le inspiraba un deseo de tomarse las cosas con calma. Incluso había comenzado a sentirse más tranquilo, aunque lo que Tom le colocó fue una maldición le permitió abrirse con Jackie de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho antes y comprobar que a pesar de los muchos defectos que tenía, ella no se asustó y le dio una oportunidad.


	5. Nido vacío

**Nido vacío**

* * *

Marco rodeó a Jackie con sus brazos en un intento por confortarla. La sintió aferrarse a él como si fuera un salvavidas y pudo notar la humedad en su hombro. Quiso decirle algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, decirle que todo estaría bien pero no encontró ninguna palabra, no podía hacerlo cuando sentía que su mundo se había desmoronado por completo.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente Jackie deshizo el abrazo. Pasó a su lado y colocó sus manos sobre la barandilla de la cuna. Marco sintió su corazón romperse al ver la forma en que Jackie miraba esa lugar vacío, la misma mirada que había tenido en los últimos días.

Para Marco le resultaba doloroso el saber que nada de lo que hiciera pudiera llenar ese espacio. Se suponía que ellos deberían estar despiertos arrullando a un bebé, no imaginando qué se sentiría el tener entre sus brazos un hijo pero solo les quedaba la imagen del ultrasonido y un cuarto que nunca podría ser utilizado.

Angie se había ofrecido a limpiar esa habitación y aunque se lo agradecía ninguno de los dos aceptó. Era doloroso el pararse allí y observar el lugar que con mucho amor habían preparado para el que sería su primer hijo pero ninguno de los dos podía dejar de hacerlo, sin saberlo eso se había convertido en una especie de ritual para los dos.

—¿Crees que algún día deje de doler? —le preguntó Jackie, su voz sonaba rota.

—No lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que estamos juntos en esto.


	6. Cuentos de princesas

**Cuentos de princesas**

* * *

A Jackie le gustaban los cuentas de princesas, en ocasiones incluso se imaginaba a sí misma como la protagonista de uno de ellos. Cuando supo que Marco tenía sentimientos por ella creyó que podría ser el príncipe con el que había soñado. Sabía que tenía defectos, Marco se había demorado enumerándolos pero no le importó. La sinceridad con la que le habló la había conmovido y el valor que mostraba al luchar al lado de Star la había conmovido.

Pero Jackie no era la princesa de Marco.

Para ella la última cita que tuvieron fue memorable, disfrutó cada momento que pasó con Marco incluso llegó a creer que funcionaría hasta que descubrió la capa que Marco escondía. Sabía que Marco seguía apegado a Mewni, desde que regresó era de lo único que hablaba. Trató de ser paciente, de escucharlo y entenderlo, después de vivir una aventura como la que vivió regresar a la rutina no era nada sencilla pero supo que sus intentos eran en vano.

Marco le había dicho que ella era su mejor amiga y esas palabras le confirmaron lo que había sospechado. Marco podía estar frente a ella pero mentalmente no podía estar más alejado y la capa era prueba de ello. Podía decirle que se estaba esforzando porque las cosas entre ellos funcionaran y ella sabía que era sincero pero también que se estaba haciendo daño y que de dejarlo continuar los dos serian infelices.

Star era la princesa de Marco.

Él no lo sabía, de hacerlo no pretendería aferrarse a algo que no estaba destinado a ser. Ella no se lo diría, no por capricho o resentimiento si no porque se trataba de algo que Marco debía descubrir por su propia cuenta.

Cuando Marco regresó a Mewni ella no fue a despedirlo. Las cosas entre ellos habían terminado, no creyó necesario agregar alguna palabra más, era el momento para que los dos tomaran caminos diferentes.


	7. Bajo el mar

**Bajo el mar**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno.

* * *

Para nadie era un secreto que a Marco le gustaba el buceo. A veces salía en la mañana y regresaba hasta avanzadas horas de la noche, otras sus excursiones solo duraban unos cuantos minutos pero todos sabían que con o sin el equipo adecuado, Marco no desperdiciaba una oportunidad para sumergirse en las aguas del mar. Lo que nadie sabía era lo que hacía o lo que buscaba en el mar.

Todo había comenzado dos meses atrás cuando Marco había naufragado. Lo buscaron durante horas pero al final del día fue un turista el que lo encontró en la costa. Cuando lo encontraron temblaba de frío y tosía pero no lucía asustado, quizás un poco confundido. En su mano llevaba una concha que no quería soltar, por más que le preguntaron por ella no dijo nada. Janna había bromeado diciendo que tenía una sonrisa de enamorado, con el tiempo esa idea parecía cada vez menos absurda, lo que nadie entendía era quien había conquistado el corazón del joven Días y el que saliera solo lo hacía más complicado.

Janna, Alfonso y Ferguson trataron de seguirlo pero no había nada en su comportamiento que lo delatara. Marco solo se sumergía en las aguas y cuando salía portaba esa sonrisa que les resultaba tan sospechosa. Después de un tiempo se rindieron, nadie aparte de Marco se acercaba a la costa, el que hubiera tragado demasiada agua salada parecía más razonable.

Si hubieran intentado sumergirse en el mar habrían encontrado la respuesta. No muy lejos de la costa, debajo del muelle, Marco se reunía con la sirena que lo había salvado de morir. Al principio Marco había creído se trataba de un sueño pero la concha en su mano le reclamaba por su desconfianza.

Queriendo resolver sus dudas, Marco quiso regresar, confirmar por sí mismo que no se trataba de la alucinación de alguien que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, quería convencerse a sí mismo que no estaba loco. Encontró una sirena que buscaba el collar que había encontrado en su mano cuando despertó y desde ese día su vida no volvió a ser la misma, estar junto a Jackie se convirtió en algo tan natural como respirar.


	8. El regalo perfecto

**El regalo perfecto**

* * *

Marco se había enfrentado a muchos monstruos incluso estuvo presente en una guerra pero nada de eso lo había preparado para lo que estaba por hacer. Él sabía que los regalos debían comprarse días e incluso semanas antes pero ese año, al estar en Mewni lo dejó pasar. Las tiendas estaban llenas y las ofertas no lo hacían más sencillo.

—No me diga que te asusta un poco de gente —le dijo Janna en tono burlón.

—Para nada —respondió Marco fingiendo una valentía que no sentía, se había enfrentado a varios escuderos en una batalla de compras, las cosas en la Tierra debían ser más sencillas.

—Debemos darnos prisa, tengo que comprarle un regalo a mi esposa —comentó Alfonso, parecía un poco asustado.

Marco se dijo que tenía motivos, aunque había interactuado poco con la Emperatriz Hada no dudaba de lo peligrosa que podía ser y del hecho de que estaba loca. Lo que si le extrañaba era el hecho de que no se hubiera comido a Alfonso como Star había dicho que haría o que le permitiría continuar asistiendo a clases.

Se separaron poco después de entrar al centro comercial, con tantas personas fue imposible mantenerse en grupo o siquiera poder elegir el camino a seguir. Cuando Marco se encontró libre de toda la gente decidió entrar a la primera tienda que encontró, no estaba del todo vacía pero se conformaba con tener espacio para moverse.

Buscó algo que pudiera servirle pero rápidamente lo descartó. Al darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desear que nadie conocido lo encontrara. Si le preguntaran no sabía cómo justificar el hecho de que se encontraba en una tienda de lencería femenina. Se alejó con velocidad aunque una parte suya decidió volver, no consideraba que fuera correcto hacer ese tipo de obsequios pero no pudo evitar imaginar a Jackie vistiendo uno de los conjuntos de la entrada.

No se sintió tranquilo hasta que se encontró en el pasillo, rodeado de muchas personas y siendo arrastrado. Su primer idea fue comprarle una patineta a Jackie, consideró que era lo más apropiado tomando en cuenta que le había roto una tiempo atrás pero lo descartó de último momento, quería regalarle algo más personal.

La respuesta llegó cuando escuchó de un concurso. Cerca del lugar en el que se encontraba estaban regalando un disco de Twenty One Pylons a quien hiciera la mejor interpretación de una guitarra de aire. Recordaba haber visto un cartel de ese grupo cuando estuvo en la habitación de Jackie. Se separó con dificultad de la multitud, dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir el regalo para Jackie.


	9. El circo

**El circo**

 **Advertencia:** AU.

* * *

Para Jackie fue una sorpresa ver a Marco después de haber hecho su presentación. Normalmente intercambiaban saludos cuando ambos llegaban al circo, a veces antes de las presentaciones pero lo que lo hacía extraño era el hecho de que faltara poco para su presentación y que en sus manos llevara una rosa.

No era que se llevaran mal, aunque no hablaban mucho tiempo Jackie consideraba a Marco un amigo. Se habían conocido cuando empezaron a trabajar en el circo y había pasado años desde ese momento. Viajaron por muchos países y provocaron muchas sonrisas en varios idiomas, compartieron el escenario en algunas ocasiones y cada una de ellas fue memorable para ambos.

—¿Qué hay, Díaz? —le preguntó en lo que buscaba un refresco, ese día había presentado una nueva coreografía.

—Estuviste increíble —le dijo Marco de manera atropellada, parecía nervioso.

—Gracias, Marco, es un hermoso detalle. Estaré ansiosa por ver tu presentación.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Marco. Notó como tenía deseos de marcharse pero que algo lo hizo detenerse a medio camino. Jackie solo podía ver su espalda pero podía notar que estaba nervioso y que parecía tener algo importante por decir. El ver a Star animando a Marco desde la parte trasera de uno de los camerinos le hizo sospecharlo aún más.

—Este fin de semana habrán juegos artificiales —le dijo Marco sin voltearse —. ¿Irías conmigo?

—Será un placer, Marco —respondió y notó como el rostro del joven karateca cambiaba. Una parte de ella le decía que valía la pena conocer mejor a Marco y quería intentarlo.

—Paso por ti a las cinco. Nos vemos —fueron las palabras de Marco antes de dirigirse a su camerino. Faltaban pocos minutos para su demostración de karate.


	10. Compensación

**Compensación**

* * *

Marco había roto la patineta de Jackie y quería compensarla por ello, el problema era que no sabía cómo. Su primera opción fue comprarle una patineta nueva para reemplazar la que había perdido pero no funcionó. Cuando acudió a la tienda de patinetas supo que no sabía nada de las mismas. Pudo haberle pedido al encargado de la tienda que escogiera una pero quería una patineta perfecta para Jackie no solo una que se viera bien.

Star le había sugerido que le pidiera consejos a Jackie sobre patinetas y estuvo por hacerlo pero vio que ya había comprado una nueva. Inmediatamente descartó la patineta, Marco se dijo que no podía obsequiarle algo que ya tenía. Pensó en algo más que pudiera gustarle a Jackie pero no pudo dar con nada. El darse cuenta de lo poco que conocía de ella le asustó.

Al final decidió pedirle a Jackie que lo acompañara al centro comercial. Star había hecho lo mismo con él cuando no había cambiado la tarjeta que le había obsequiado. Aunque Marco consideró que su petición era un tanto apresurada, a Jackie no pareció extrañarle. Ambos entraron en varias tiendas, Marco tratando de descubrir algo que le gustara pero Jackie no parecía colaborar. En ese momento Marco consideró que el haberle pedido ayuda para comprar un regalo para una amiga no fue una buena idea.

Se sentía cansado y hambriento. Disfrutaba el pasar tiempo con Jackie. Ella era alguien divertida y su compañía le resultaba agradable pero era frustrante el no encontrar algo que pudiera compensar el haber roto su patineta. Marco se dijo que le gustaría pasar tiempo con Jackie sin ningún tipo de presiones.

Hicieron una pausa para comer helados y en ese momento llegó la respuesta a Marco, incluso se reclamó por no haber pensado en ello. El collar que Jackie siempre llevaba hacía alusión al mar, algo que parecía gustarle a Jackie.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme al acuario? —preguntó y por la reacción de Jackie supo que había dado con la opción correcta.


	11. Momento memorable

**Momento memorable**

* * *

Jackie observó a Marco colocándole los protectores a su hijo, se sentía tan orgullosa. Desde pequeño Adam se había interesado por las patinetas, muchas veces, cuando era bebé, la única forma de que hacer que durmiera era sentándolo en la patineta. En su último cumpleaños le habían obsequiado una patineta pues ambos consideraban que estaba listo para tomar sus lecciones.

De los dos fue Marco quien más se demoró en considerar que estaba listo. Marco había dejado de ser el chico seguridad muchos años atrás pero en ocasiones como esa volvía a hacerlo. Lo cuidadoso que fue al comprar los protectores y la forma en que se aseguraba de que Adam estuviera seguro era una prueba de ello.

Jackie tomó una fotografía de los dos hombres que más amaba. Quería guardar ese instante para siempre. Los dos se veían tan adorables, que sentía, sería imperdonable no capturar ese momento. Algo que, aunque en apariencia era sencillo y cotidiano, para Jackie era un momento memorable.

—Si fueras a deslizarte por una placa ¿qué pie usarías primero?

Adam levantó su pie derecho a modo de respuesta.

—¿Estás seguro? Tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo, es muy importante que sepas con cuál pie te sientes más cómodo.

Adam pareció reflexionar durante algunos instantes. Levantó sus pequeños dedos como si estuviera haciendo cuentas y movió sus pies simulando estar en la patineta. Después de varios minutos volvió a levantar su pie derecho. Jackie sonrió al saber que era el momento de la segunda lección.

—Ahora camina hacia la patineta. Apoya primero tu pie delantero y utiliza el otro para impulsarte. Cuando te estés impulsando deberás tener tu pie recto y cuando pongas tu pie trasero en la patineta deberás ponerlo de lado.

Jackie tomó su patineta y le mostró a su hijo la manera en que tenía que hacerlo. Marco y Adam no perdieron detalle de lo que hacía, ambos la veían maravillado, especialmente el menor, quien estaba ansioso por poder patinar. Jackie hizo algunas acrobacias complejas a pesar de que sabía que demoraría en enseñárselas a su pequeño.

Adam se apresuró en correr hasta la patineta en cuanto Jackie terminó su demostración pero se detuvo al notar la mirada de su madre. Se devolvió y siguió las indicaciones que ella le había dado. Quería ir rápido, del mismo modo en que había visto a su madre hacerlo pero su padre le había dicho que fuera despacio y no quería preocuparlo. Al finalizar las lecciones estaba tan cansado que Marco tuvo que cargarlo hasta su cama.


	12. Desvelados

**Desvelados**

* * *

Cuando Jackie escuchó a Marco bostezar, no tardó en imitarlo. Su mirada se posó en el reloj que tenía más cerca, faltaban cinco horas para que las clases comenzaran y tuvieran que realizar el último examen de matemáticas. Cerró su cuaderno y, sin previo aviso, hizo lo mismo con el cuaderno de Marco.

—De nada te servirá estudiar si… te quedas dormido en el examen.

Marco restregó sus ojos en un intento por mantenerse despierto pero no funcionó, se sentía demasiado cansado como para intentar contradecir a Jackie. Asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes, era demasiado tarde como para regresar a su casa y no le preocupaba avisar a sus padres pues lo había hecho antes de ir a la sesión de estudios en casa de Jackie. Desde el principio supo que tendrían que desvelarse, él había perdido varias clases y Jackie debía algunos puntos.

Jackie le dio una última mirada a los libros antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Sabía que debía guardarlos, que muchas de las cosas que ambos habían dejado sobre la mesa las necesitarían para el examen y las clases que tendrían después pero no hizo ningún intento por ordenar el escritorio. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir.

Días después, cuando ambos recibieron la calificación del examen, pensarían que, había valido la pena, quedarse desvelados.


	13. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

* * *

Marco no había querido ir a la reunión de ex alumnos pero al final fue imposible oponerse a Star. A pesar de que se había graduado en la misma secundaria nunca regresó de Mewni completamente. Convertirse en el escudero de Star solo fue el primer paso, sus logros lo llevaron a convertirse en un reconocido caballero y los que se burlaron de él lo veían con respeto.

Star le había dicho que solo se vería con sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, que hablarían sobre lo que habían hecho durante ese tiempo y que se divertirían. Marco no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse e incluso pensó que Alfonso y Ferguson se sorprenderían al saber lo que había hecho pero en el fondo sabía que, aunque pocas veces se mantuvieron en contacto, Alfonso y Ferguson más que sorprenderse le dirían que se había demorado demasiado en dar ese paso.

No fue hasta que llegó a la fiesta y la vio que lo entendió. Las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado de la mejor manera. No la había vuelto a ver desde esa cita que arruinó al ser incapaz de desconectarse de Mewni, muchas cosas pasaron en su vida después, revelaciones que le resultaron demasiado dolorosas de afrontar.

Jackie le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo antes de continuar hablando con sus amigos. No había cambiado mucho, se veía más madura pero tan hermosa como la recordaba. Su actitud seguía siendo cool, Marco pensó que en alguna parte de su vestido debía llevar su patineta, recordaba que Janna le había mencionado en cierta ocasión que se había convertido en una reconocida deportista extrema. Verla le hizo sentir las mismas emociones que experimentó cuando era joven.

Mentalmente se reclamó por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. No debería hacer así y él lo sabía. Años antes había tenido su oportunidad y lo había arruinado. Tomó su decisión, para bien o para mal ambos habían hecho sus vidas y ninguno tenía espacio en la del otro.


	14. Película de acción

**Película de acción**

* * *

Jackie sabía que habría muchas personas en el casting pero no imaginó que hubiera tantas. En los últimos días no se había hablado de otra cosa, eran muchos los que querían conseguir un papel aunque fuera de extra y más los que deseaban colarse a la grabación, no solo por curiosidad por el proceso de filmación sino también por la oportunidad de conocer a alguien famoso.

No había podido leer el guión y los detalles que conocía eran mínimos pero eso la había fascinado. Era una película de acción, trataba sobre un espía que utilizaba una patineta para cumplir su misión. Había leído los requisitos que pedían para el doble de la protagonista y para su buena suerte los cumplía todos.

Decidió escuchar música mientras esperaba pues sabía que tendría que permanecer en ese lugar por mucho tiempo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Marco, parecía buscar algo. Recordaba haberle contado sobre el casting pero no lo había visto especialmente interesado en el tema.

Silbó para hacerle saber a Marco sobre su ubicación. Él no tardó en dar con ella y en cuanto lo hizo acudió a su lado. Jackie notó que estaba nervioso así que decidió ayudarlo a sentirse más tranquilo bromeando sobre el largo de la fila.

—Te traje esto —le dijo Marco mientras le entregaba una rosa roja —, sé que te elegirán, serían unos tontos si no lo hicieron.

La fila fue larga pero no agotadora. Marco la acompañó en todo momento y Jackie se divirtió mucho a su lado. Hablaron de todo un poco y el tiempo pareció esfumarse. Cuando Jackie se presentó ante los encargados del casting tuvo la sensación de que no le darían el papel de doble y no se equivocaba. Después de hacer algunas acrobacias le dijeron que ella era la protagonista a la que necesitaban.


	15. Espera

**Espera**

* * *

Jackie y Marco permanecían atentos a la puerta, esperando su hijo la cruzara en cualquier momento. La última vez que lo habían visto, él y sus amigos habían ido a una fiesta. Adam había insistido en que era lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarse solo y como la fiesta era cerca, accedieron mientras que regresara antes de las diez de la noche.

Habían llamado a su hijo más de diez veces, pero Adam no había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas. También probaron con llamar a los amigos de su hijo pero ninguno atendía el teléfono. A ninguno de los dos les extrañaría que con el volumen de la música no pudiera escuchar el teléfono celular, querían creer que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para olvidar la hora de llegada.

—Le quitaré su patineta por una semana… un mes si no tiene una buena excusa —comentó Jackie sin dejar de ver la puerta —, no me molesta que se quede hasta tarde, pero al menos pudo llamar para avisarnos.

Marco no agregó nada, mentalmente comenzó a pensar en lo que diría en cuanto lo viera regresar. Se dijo que no sería tan severo al ser la primera vez que hacía algo. Cuando la aguja que indicaba la hora apuntó al número dos, cambiaron sus pijamas por lo primero que encontraron en el armario y se dirigieron al lugar de la fiesta, ninguno de los dos quería esperar por más tiempo.

Preguntaron a todos los presentes en la fiesta pero ninguno pudo darles una respuesta acerca del paradero de su hijo, quienes lo habían visto, aseguraban que se había marchado antes de las diez de la noche acompañado de sus amigos. Encontrar a uno de los padres de los amigos de su hijo no hizo que la situación mejorara, John también se encontraba en la misma situación.

La respuesta llegó en forma de llamada telefónica. No era Adam o uno de sus amigos quienes los llamaban sino una enfermera, su hijo y sus amigos se encontraban internados, de camino a casa fueron atropellados por un vehículo que se dio a la fuga, y se encontraba en un estado delicado.


	16. Pétalos de flores

**Pétalos de flores**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Hanahaki AU

* * *

Jackie nunca quiso que algo así pasara, ni siquiera sospechó que algo así pudiera ocurrir. Conocía a Marco, pero eran pocas veces las que habían hablado, la mayoría de esas ocasiones solo intercambiaron saludos. Nadie se lo había dicho, pero había escuchado los comentarios, gente que decía que sí ella lo hubiera deseado, habría podido evitar que Marco muriera de amor.

Jackie no sabía si el conocer los sentimientos de Marco habría cambiado algo. Sí habría intentado acercarse a él, Marco le caía bien, pero era poco lo que lo conocía, temía que un amor por compromiso no sería suficiente para salvar a alguien que padecía del hanahaki. Los padres de Marco la habían invitado al funeral, quería ir para pedirle perdón por no haber podido salvarlo, pero no quería incomodar a nadie con su presencia. Sus amigos le habían dicho que no era su culpa y que el amor no se podía forzar, pero el pensar que pudo hacer algo más, era un pensamiento que la mortificaba.

Minutos antes del funeral, se encontraba corriendo con dirección al cementerio. Sus pensamientos no habían sido del todo aclarados, pero sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por quien la amó sin esperar ser correspondido, por los padres del joven que le habían pedido que estuviera allí para darle el último adiós al hijo que perdieron.


	17. Corrupto

**Corrupto**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** AU

* * *

Jackie casi sintió pena por el hombre frente a ella, "casi" y esa era la palabra clave. La mirada en el hombre frente a ella era la de quien se siente seguro de su victoria, la de un cazador que tiene a su presa rodeada, sin posibilidad de escape. Habían estado jugando durante horas, pero ese era el único juego que importaba, donde se apostaba el todo por el nada.

—Escalera de color —fueron las palabras del hombre mientras colocaba las cartas en la mesa —, creo que he ganado.

—Escalera real.

Pero no era así. Él no era el depredador, solo una presa más que había caído en las garras de Jackie. Ella ni siquiera lo dejó recoger el dinero sobre la mesa antes de mostrarle su mano. La expresión de su rostro al ver su derrota le resultó tan satisfactoria. Nunca tuvo la posibilidad de ganar, había perdido desde el momento en que aceptó jugar con ella.

Jackie estaba guardando el dinero cuando notó una mano posicionarse sobre la suya. La mano pertenecía al hombre con el que había estado jugando. La seguridad que segundos antes había mostrado fue reemplazada por enojo. "Típico", fue lo que pensó Jackie, demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones.

—Podemos llegar a un acuerdo —le dijo Jackie tratando de mantener su voz de mujer ingenua —. ¡Invito al whisky!

—Deja el diner…

Las palabras del hombre fueron interrumpidas por Star. La joven, disfrazada de camarera había estado atenta al juego de póker. En cuanto escuchó la palabra clave, golpeó con fuerza al hombre. No lo mató, pero sí lo dejó inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para que ambas pudieran escapar. Cuando lo encontraran, pensarían que se trataba de una pelea de bar.

Al llegar al pequeño departamento en el que vivían fueron recibidas por Janna. Jackie no necesitó de palabras para entender por qué su amiga permanecía en la entrada con unas cervezas en la mano, aunque admitía que no se esperaba algo así tan pronto. Con un gesto de mano se despidió de sus dos amigas e ingresó al departamento.

—¿Algún problema, oficial Díaz? —le preguntó al policía que permanecía sentado en el único mueble de la sala.

—Muchos, he recibido muchas denuncias, acerca de una estafadora, una ladrona de guante blanco y varios asesinatos sin resolver. Ustedes, me están causando muchos problemas.

—No hay alguna forma en que podamos arreglarlo —le dijo Jackie de manera coqueta, su mano se deslizó sobre el pantalón de Marco, trazando pequeños círculos sobre la zona del zipper —, se me ocurren algunas cosas muy placenteras.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gemido, pero eso le bastó a Jackie para saber que tenía permiso para continuar. Al ser Marco un policía y ellas criminales, su deber era arrestarlas, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo, él ignoraría todo lo relacionado con ellas y mantendría a sus compañeros lejos mientras que ellos mantuvieran esos encuentros. Nada de amor, solo dos cuerpos dejándose consumir por la lujuria.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

 **Escalera de color:** Mano de póker, consiste en cualquier escalera con cinco cartas del mismo palo.

 **Escalera real:** Una escalera de un diez a un as con cinco cartas del mismo palo. Todos los palos tienen el mismo valor en el póker. Es de las mejores manos en el póker.

 **Ladrona de guante blanco:** Quien roba cosas de gran valor, principalmente joyas y obras de arte, de manera sigilosa y sin usar la fuerza.

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**


	18. Regreso a casa

**Regreso a casa**

* * *

Marco observó las tijeras, preguntándose si debía regresar a Mewni. Sabía que todo lo que tenía que hacer un corte en el aire y que un portal se abriría, lo único que lo detenía era el hecho de que no estaba seguro de hacer lo correcto. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo en Mewni, olvidándose de su vida en la Tierra, de seguir así esa pesadilla en la que todos se iban dejándolo atrás se haría realidad. También estaba el hecho de que no deseaba ser inoportuno.

"Visitaré a Star este fin de semana", se dijo después de mucho reflexionarlo. Antes tenía muchas cosas por hacer, quería hablar con sus amigos, pasar tiempo con su familia y visitar a Jackie. Un pinchazo de remordimiento lo recorrió al recordarla. Se había ido sin siquiera decirle y, pese a que eran novios, varias veces la había ignorado.

"Debo compensarla", se dijo mentalmente. Faltando poco tiempo para que las clases iniciaran sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Buscó su teléfono celular y un poco temeroso marcó su número. Al escuchar su voz se reprendió por no haber planeado algo para los dos antes de llamar. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue preguntarle si podía pasar a visitarla. Escuchó a Jackie reír del otro lado antes de darle una respuesta positiva.

Marco se apresuró en alistarse. Mewni había sido importante para él, lo hizo madurar en muchos aspectos, pero no era su hogar. Estaba de regreso a casa y no dejaría que la depresión de segundo año controlara su vida.


	19. La tarea

**La tarea**

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Jackie al ver a Marco reírse. No pudo evitarlo al ver el pequeño bolso que había hecho para cargar el huevo que debían cuidar. Sabía que la tarea consistía en que ambos cuidaran del huevo como si fueran sus padres, pero creía que Marco estaba exagerando. Había visto a varios de sus compañeros dejar sus huevos en casa y únicamente llevarlos a clases para demostrar que lo estaban cuidando. Marco incluso le había hecho ropa al huevo y lo llevaba consigo a todas partes. Marco no dijo nada, solo quitó el pequeño gorro que había colocado sobre el huevo y se lo entregó a Jackie.

—No te lo tomes tan enserio, si el huevo está entero a final de mes tendremos la nota completa… pero admito que se ve lindo, quizás consigamos puntos extras.

—Ten cuidado con los lugares altos, una caída y tendríamos que buscar otro huevo.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? Puedes explicarme cómo cuidar el huevo con un helado de fresa.

Marco se tardó varios minutos en aceptar la invitación de Jackie, demasiado avergonzado como para dar una respuesta inmediata. Jackie le había gustado desde que estaban en el kínder, pero hasta ese momento solo habían intercambiado saludos y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que contara pues la interacción que tuvieron fue únicamente por un trabajo.

En esa ocasión no visitaron la heladería ni tampoco tuvieron más oportunidades de hablar, Marco no reunió el valor para iniciar una conversación de manera casual hasta después de haber conocido a Star. Tampoco volvieron a hablar de cuidar a un bebé hasta muchos años después, cuando Jackie tenía las sospechas de estar embarazada.


	20. El primer San Valentín

**El primer San Valentín**

* * *

 **Sumary:** Marco se siente como un estúpido. Era el primer San Valentín que celebraba con Jackie y lo arruinó.

* * *

Marco quería que fuera una ocasión especial. Se había esforzado tanto para que fuera de ese modo. Compró varias revistas esperando encontrar algo que le fuera útil y visitó más de cinco floristerías esperando encontrar el obsequio perfecto para su novia. Sin embargo, lo arruinó todo y de la peor manera.

Su primera idea fue ir al restaurante que visitaron durante su primera cita. La descartó después de leer tres revistas para adolescentes. En estas decían que una cena casera era una mejor opción. Dedicó varias horas a la preparación de la cena e incluso se sintió satisfecho con los resultados. El problema fue cuando Jackie probó el postre.

La primera señal de que algo andaba mal fue cuando los labios de su novia adquirieron un tono morado. Se apresuró en llevarla al hospital, no fue nada que no pudiera solucionarse con un poco de medicamento y reposo.

—Lo siento —le dijo Marco.

No era solo por haberle provocado una reacción alérgica, Marco se sentía culpable por no haber previsto que algo así ocurriría. Él le había contado a Jackie todo sobre él, pero era poco lo que sabía sobre ella.

—No tienes porque sentirte culpable, esas cosas pasan —intentó animarlo Jackie —, yo debería ser la que se disculpara por hacerte pasar un mal momento —Jackie deslizó su mano sobre las mejillas de Marco —, la próxima vez solo comamos nachos, he escuchado que son tu especialidad.


End file.
